


I'm in Blue

by CorpseCally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseCally/pseuds/CorpseCally
Summary: Miserable mornings are easier when you aren't alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm in Blue" is actually a song that you should totally listen to if you haven't. It's apart of the Sweet Pool soundtrack. You know, that really fucked up BL game that I wept over for days. And still kind of do.

There was something miserable about the way the gray from the sunrise illuminated his messy apartment. It had been a long restless night and this is how the next day decided to greet him… with a morning chill that sunk into a bones and an irritating light. He had seen this time of day before but he doesn’t remember it being this bitter. It was just the other day that he welcomed the cool early morning breeze with foolish hopes. That was nice, while it lasted.

He had to squint at the clock through his smudged glasses but wasn’t able read it. The pounding in his skull made it too hard to focus on anything but the cigarette in his hand. It was a damn shame too. He was so close to quitting. As the saying goes, old habits die hard. Judging by the obscene amount of butts crushed in the ashtray on the coffee table, he had smoked enough to make up for the months of being smoke free. Not that it was ever truly that bad... at most he would smoke two or three a week. It was merely at the suggestion of his boyfriend that he should try to quit. 'It makes you smell like death.' He would say. 

The whole room reeked of 'death.' It wouldn't have been as bad if he had remembered to open the window last night. Still, he couldn't will himself to move now, not until he finished his current cancer stick. The best he could do now was brace himself for his boyfriend's disappointment. 

"He probably won't kiss me for weeks." He sounded awful. Hearing his distorted voice only made him feel worse. The pain in his head began to travel down into his neck making him groan in defeat. "Fuck..." He chose to put out the cigarette butt in his hand. It was fine. It wasn't like he could feel it. The prosthetic was ugly enough as is, a burn mark or two made no big difference.

A series of coughs made him twitch. "Mother of Mercy it stinks in here!" He couldn't turn to look at his boyfriend. He didn't have the heart to. "Shiro? I thought you quit..." He could feel his boyfriend loom over him. He closed his eyes when his arms awkwardly wrapped around his neck from behind. Between that and the lump forming in his throat, it felt as though he was suffocating. "Shiro...?" 

"... yeah?" It came out quieter than he intended but perhaps that was for the better. 

The warm kiss to the back of his head made his chest ache. "What's buggin'?" Another kiss was pressed by his ear this time. "I'm here." 

Shiro shook his head. "It's nothing." He managed to whisper. "Go. You've got classes." The last thing he wanted to do was drop a bomb on his boyfriend before he even left the house. He couldn't ruin his day when it barely even started. By the time he would be back, Shiro would be more collected. "....go Lance." For a moment, Shiro thought Lance had listened to him when he let go. He didn't. Lance was now seated closely on his right.  

"I'm not leaving you alone." Lance held Shiro's hand and leaned into his shoulder. 

He sucked in a shaky breath. "... maybe I want to be alone..." 

"Do you..." Lance was looking at him. He could feel his blue eyes on him. "If you really want to be alone just say the word." His voice was soft, loving, tender... and patient. Shiro was just about to ready to face him until he started to hum a familiar tune. 

"Lance, please don't." He turned away the moment he felt his lip quiver. 

He couldn't to hum for a little longer before sucking in a quiet breath. Shiro knew what was going to happen with a heavy heart.

"Please don't..." 

 _"The pain it still remains, and I'll just get denied."_ Eyes still on Shiro's face, Lance began to sing. 

"Lance!" 

_"The feeling still remains, someday I will fly away."_

"Lance I said don't..." He kept his eyes tightly shut. "Not today, please." 

_"So let it all go by looking at the deep blue sky."_

"Where the hell did you even hear this song?!" His voice cracked. 

_"The vision like a shining star, I don't know where to go..."_

"Lance I love your singing voice but-" 

 _"I know I'm goin' blind"_   He began to sing a little louder.  _"When will I ever find love?"_

Shiro began to bounce his leg. His heart was in his throat and his eyes burned behind his lids. "Lance..." This wasn't the first time he had done this to him. Shiro knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. 

_"If you read my mind..."_

Lance trailed off on purpose. Shiro knew this. It wasn't as if mysteriously forgot the next line to the song. This was Lance's trick to get him to open up. "Please..." And it worked every time. "Please don't leave me alone!" Shiro's will was breaking. He finally opened his eyes to see Lance with his arms stretched towards him. Without any hesitation, Shiro tightly held Lance. He buried his face into the crook of Lance's neck to muffle the sob bubbling out his lips.

"What's on your mind?"

Shiro's mind was a mess. He couldn't put together a coherent story about yesterday's events and he began spouting whatever came to him clearly first. "I hate this damn arm!" The advanced prosthetic was nice to have. It made things a little easier on him. He just wished it wasn't so gaudy. "It's more trouble than it's worth!" Looking at it reminded him that no matter how much he pretended to be, Shiro would never be society's standard of normal. "Who the hell would even hire a freak?"

"You're not a freak."

He pulled back from the hug. Shiro could only imagine how ridiculous he looked. "Look at me Lance... If I'm not a freak than what am I?!" He didn't mean to raise his voice at Lance. He knew his boyfriend only meant well. "They fired me Lance! Fired! I put up with their shit, hazing, and name calling for years thinking that it would all work out in the end!" Shiro paused briefly to collect himself.  There was no need to yell. "No one takes you seriously unless you're a whole person. I'm a broken man. No one wants a broken man." 

Lance hadn't flinched once at Shiro's outbursts. Not once did he even look away. He simply stared with a soft, somber smile. "I didn't fall in love with a freak, Shiro." Lance cradled his wet cheek. "You're a lot more than a broken man..." His expression hardened. "You've been through hell and back. You're a  _Champion."_

Fresh tears began to coat Shiro's cheeks. "You're too good for me Lance..." He held onto the hand still caressing his cheeks. 

Lance pulled Shiro in for a firm kiss. "Now get your ass in bed! You look like shit!" He stood up to gather his things. "I'll stop by the grocery store after classes. I'll pick up your favorite for dinner and those giant bags of swedish fish." 

"I want Kraft this time." Shiro said, still a bit teary. 

"Yeah, no you're getting Velveeta. Kraft makes you sick for some reason and I know you love it and all but I'd love it if you thought about your health a little more!" 

"Alright." Shiro sniffed cutely. "Fine..." 

Lance kissed Shiro once more before he headed towards the front door. He threw a sunny smile over his shoulder. "Love you~" 

Shiro's heart swelled as he counted his lucky stars that he was able to have someone like Lance grace his life. "I love you too..." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at like 2 am because if I don't know I won't ever and I'm... actually kind of proud of this? The idea anyway. I'll probably wake up tomorrow morning and realize this was a horrible mistake. I wanted to make something short and sweet. 
> 
> Also launch me into the fucking sun please. 
> 
> Joking aside... I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this. Part of me wants to leave it short and as it but another wants me to make this a series. Or maybe even a collection of shance fics based around different songs. Who knows? I don't. Not right now anyway.


End file.
